Enamorado de una Leyenda
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: ABSTENERSE DE LEER POR FAVOR, EN EDICIÓN.
1. La Hija de los Dioses

_**~Enamorado de una leyenda~**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Capítulo 1: La Hija de los Dioses

Cuentan que un viajero llego un día a la ciudad más cercana al amanecer y sin sacudirse el polvo del camino, no pregunto dónde se comía ni se dormía, sino por donde se iba dónde estaba una estatua...

Cabalgando velozmente en su caballo tan negro como la noche llego al pequeño pueblo de Berk, al bajar de su caballo, un viajero encapuchado con una larga capa de piel hasta los tobillos de aspecto viejo, empezaba a caminar en línea recta hasta el mayor monumento de la pequeña ciudad de Berk, paso por muchas cantinas, comedores y casa de hospedaje, los aldeanos lo miraban, esperando, que como era un nuevo visitante, buscaría comida hospedaje, pero no, seguía caminando, y ahí, justo enfrente de él, estaba la estatua que buscaba por años, viajando de aldea en aldea, país por país, por todo el archipiélago y por fin, en esa pequeña isla estaba, su inspiración, su admiración, su búsqueda, su leyenda ahí en frente de él, la hija de la Diosa Frejya y el Dios Baldr , aunque para la mayoría de los habitantes, oficialmente, no era una diosa, Astrid, que representaba, fortaleza, valentía, lealtad y sobre todo belleza, contaba la famosa leyenda de la aventura amorosa de los dioses, fruto de eso nació la pequeña desdicha del Valhalla, despreciada por los dioses, la pequeña niña fue enviada a la tierra a vivir como una mortal y no reconocer nunca su ligar natal, sin embargo, cuando la pequeña crecía, empezaba a sobresalir en todo lo que se le presentara. Belleza, sin duda alguna era una hermosa niña, con su rubio, lacio y sedoso siempre trenzado, sus ojos azules que competían con el cielo, su físico aunque delgado para las niñas normales de su edad era elegante y sofisticado al caminar y extremadamente fuerte.

La pequeña niña fue enviada a la tierra, a vivir como una mortal y no reconocer nunca su lugar natal, sin embargo cuando la pequeña crecía, empezaba a sobresalir en todo lo que se le pusiera belleza sin duda alguna era una hermosa niña con su Rubio lacio y sedoso cabello siempre es trenzado hacia la derecha sus ojos azules que competían con el azul del cielo, su físico era aunque delgado, para las chicas normales era elegante y sofisticado al caminar, sus facciones eran perfectas, nariz pequeña y respingada y finos labios rosados, en fin todo de ella era perfecto además de belleza, tenía total inteligencia que superaba a los grandes sabios de su pueblo. Tal belleza e inteligencia no pasaba desapercibida por los grandes jefes y considerándola una bendición de los dioses o una maldición, dejaron pendiente el tema vigilando de cerca a la chica al pasar los años se volvían más inteligente y hermosa eso preocupo A los jefes ya que los jóvenes se volvían locos con ella alejándose de su objetivo de ser fuertes guerreros y corriendo tras la chica y ella sólo quería ser la principal guerrera no le interesaban los chicos. Por miedo de que se quedarán sin guerreros ordenaron a la familia de la chica: el clan Hofferson. Desterrar a su hija a Islas lejanas la familia sin más que hacer desterraron a la chica enviándole en un barco a donde los dioses la guiarán, los jefes no conformes con eso, enviaron soldados a donde se dirigía con órdenes de atacar con flechas de fuego en La Barca donde se transportaba. Y así fue los soldados atacaron la barca incinerándola por completo dando fin según ellos al peligro. Semanas después un ángel enviado por el dios Baldr con el mensaje: por haber exiliado a su hija e intentar matarla tendrían la maldición de los dioses eternamente, a menos que construyera una estatua en su honor. Los jefes temerosos por su aldea construyeron el más grande monumento justo en el centro de la aldea con la única inscripción de _"Astrid"_. Desde ahí la leyenda corrió como agua en todo el archipiélago, sobre la bella joven hija de los dioses que ayudaba a los desdichados y reprendía a los borrachos que caminaba en la lujuria. Aldeanos contaban que los que la veían la describían como una bella joven, alta, delgada, con una trenza de lado derecho y una pequeña naciendo desde su coronilla, una banda de piel en su frente y su flequillo, mismos ojos y rasgos físicos, siempre portaba un vestido blanco ajustado a su torso y cintura y libre y suelto desde la cintura hacia abajo con encaje en el pecho y mangas y con una hacha resplandeciente con mango forrado de cuero representando su espíritu de guerrera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Este fic está en wattpad, recuerdo que fue un proyecto de escuela. En fin espero que les guste, falta la parte final, es un poco raro a mi parecer pero no quise cambiar el "Viejo estilo" esta parte es completamente sin diálogos como lo notaron, y solo están Hiccup y Astrid, por que como era un two-shot fue muy difícil incluir demás personajes.

Nos vemos

 _ **ALGRAYHO**_


	2. Buscándote, Sintiéndote y Encontrándote

Capítulo 2: Buscándote, Sintiéndote y Encontrándote

Recordándoles historia el viajero se quitó su capucha descubriendo un joven de cabellos Castaños rojizos suaves y sedosos a la vista, con penetrantes pero inocentes y furiosos ojos verdes esmeralda observando la estatua de su amor imposible ya que se dice que sólo era un cuento. Pero el, decidido volvió a montar su caballo galopando rápido y observando el atardecer empezar a hacer presencia. Se dirigía a dónde aseguraban ver a la _"hija de los dioses"_ era una cala, con un pequeño lago cristalino que en las noches reflejaba el paisaje nocturno, del otro lado de la isla.  
Al llegar a la cala, ya de noche, pudo sentir una brisa agradable y fresca susurrando su nombre giró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz pero no se encontró nada más que árboles y follaje. Avanzó unos cuantos metros cerca del lago y vio su reflejo en el miro la luna reflejada y regresó su vista a su reflejo observando a su lado, una joven rubia, giro su cabeza parpadeando pero había desaparecido. Algo abrumado por tantos falsos avistamientos, juegos de su imaginación, se sentó en una roca, se quitó su capucha dejando ver un elaborado traje de príncipe negro con detalles rojos y botas negras altas, miro al cielo nocturno, reflexionando si era verdad o tal vez se había pasado un poco y murmurando al viento dijo:

 _"¿Serás verdad?, o sólo una leyenda"_

 _"¿Acaso empiezas a dudar de mí?"_ \- Escucho el, busco con la vista por todo el lugar pero no encontró a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz.

" _Claro que no dudo, pero, entiende estoy volviéndome loco por amor... De una persona que no me deja verla"_ \- Dijo girándose en todos lados, caminando hacia el lago y agachando la vista.

 _"Entonces, sin tantas son tus ganas de verme. Levanta la vista"_

Y así lo hizo, encontrándose con una bella mujer, un poco más baja que el pero igual de hermosa. Empezó a caminar sobre el agua, con su blanco vestido destellando a la luz de la luna y dijo.

 _"¿Eres tú?, el que busca una leyenda"_

 _"Soy yo el que ama a una leyenda"_

 _"Déjame decirte que no soy una leyenda"_ -Dijo acercándose a el- _" Había esperado tanto tiempo por ti"_

 _"Y yo te he buscado por mil ciudades, y por fin te encontré"-_ dijo tomándola de las manos.

" _Nuestros destinos, desde que nacimos, están conectados, luego de años por fin vienes a mí, mi amado"_

 _"Y aquí. Me quedaré por siempre"-_ Dijo uniéndose con ella en un apasionado beso, sujetándola por la cintura, y ella entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello.

Luego de ese momento una nueva leyenda nació sobre la _" Hija de los Dioses "_ desaparecer y encontrarse en una isla como reina al lado de su esposo con su inigualable belleza, de ese matrimonio nació una hermosa niña igual de bella que sus padres. Y esta es la historia de cómo alguien se _Enamoró de una Leyenda._

 _ **Fin**_

No es tan fluff como me gustan, pero es el "viejo estilo" espero les guste. Gracias por leer.

 _ **ALGRAYHO**_


End file.
